Stay Calm
by Kell-wa
Summary: Jacob gets a frantic call from Bella... and begins to realize his worst nightmare has come true. [Oneshot]


**A/N: The following is not connected to anyother fanfiction, it is simply how I imagine Jacob's reaction to this situation. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's**

I waxed the Rabbit obsessively, in a forced, automatic way, jerking every time a surge of anger bubbled up.

_Stay calm Jake. _I reminded myself. _Stay calm._

They hadn't hurt Bella. They couldn't have. Otherwise how would she be able to get here?

"Jake?" She had asked when I answered the phone an hour earlier.

"Bella!" I cried. Normally she called me almost daily. But I hadn't heard from her for a week. Billy had talked to Charlie who said she was fine, she had just returned from a camping trip with the Cullens.

_Stay calm Jake. _I reminded myself.

I was a monster. I had accepted that. But I was a good monster. A monster to kill monsters. A monster with a purpose. A monster who could protect Bella. My feelings for her, and the leeches she loved were so different it seemed impossible I could have them inside me at the same time.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice sounded different. It felt wrong, like it was scraping against my mind. It must have been because she sounded so scared.

"Of course. Do you want me to come…"

"No. No, I'll come to your house." I winced, wishing her voice would sound normal again. She sounded so upset… If they had done anything to her…

_Calm Jake. Calm._

"I'll be there soon, alright?"

"Of course." _I love you, and if they've done anything I will do everything in my power to make sure they suffer. _I wanted to say it, but I knew I couldn't. Not without upsetting her. She had been so happy since they came back. Except when I pushed her away. She had no idea how awful it was, battling between my love for her and hatred for them. We tried, we really did. Whenever we could get some time alone we did. But those times were so rare. She would rather be with them. I barley ever saw her, and lived for our hours on the phone.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

Then I heard her truck. It was impossible not to, it was so loud. I didn't run to her and scoop her up in my arms, even though I wanted to. I let her come to me; I didn't want to overwhelm her. The door to the garage opened.

The smell hit me immediately. The disgusting sticky, sweet smell that clung to everything they touched. It was stronger than normal, much stronger. She wouldn't have brought one of them with her. I didn't understand.

"Jake?" she called. In person her voice sounded even more wrong. It still was her voice, but somehow it was different.

"Over here Bells." I responded from behind the Rabbit. The smell got stronger, but I couldn't feel or hear her footsteps, not like I always could. Bella's footsteps always made an impact, her clumsy walking caused by her balance problems.

Everything about the situation, especially the smell was setting all my nerves on fire. An alert system went off in my brain, _VAMPIRE! _I struggled, keeping myself calm, refusing to panic. It was just the smell. It was just the overwhelming smell that was setting me off, driving me crazy. There were no vampires, it was only Bella.

Then she stepped around the edge of the car. I felt my world fall apart.

What my excellent eyesight picked up in the dim light no human could have seen. She glittered. She sparkled. Like she was made of crystal. I tried to create a defense, and explanation. Anything. Anything that could make this not real.

"Jake?" Asked the creature that had once been my best friend, the girl I loved. "Jake you're shaking." Her eyes, covered by contact lenses to look brown, but I could see the red of a demon shining through; begged me, begged me to forgive her, to keep loving her. "Jacob," slowly her hand reached out. She moved so smoothly, so unnaturally. Her skin, which had always been cold since I had become a werewolf, was freezing. It seemed to burn me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, jerking away from her grasp, knocking over a bucket behind me. I tried to remember how to calm myself but I couldn't. I was shaking violently with anger. They had taken Bella away. Forever.

"Jacob please. It's… it's not that bad. I'm still me," she sounded so scared, so heartbroken. If she had still been Bella I would have done anything to fix it. But as it was I was simply angered by the way her voice resembled Bella's. The way she resembled Bella.

"You're not Bella." I said, my voice so harsh I didn't recognize it.

"Jake…" Her voiced was pained. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see her. "Jake please. When you changed it didn't change who you were. Can't you see it's the same thing?" What was I supposed to say? That it was completely different. That they had taken away what made Bella, Bella and replaced it with a monster. That she was just a evil shadow living in the body of the girl I loved. I was so repulsed, I didn't know if it was by them or the leech in front of me.

"Just, go away."

"Jacob!"

"GO AWAY!"

She looked at me terrified and hurt. But she left, silently; in a way Bella could never have managed. I surprised myself by not exploding. She left, but the scent stayed. Slowly, as if in a dream, I lowered myself onto the floor. I cried until my eyes hurt and made no more tears.

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella if you can hear this then you need to know two things. I'm going to destroy those bloodsuckers even though you loved them, because they took you away from me. And… I love you."

I knew I would go find Sam. We would finally destroy the Cullens. But for just then I just lay on the ground, remembering the last time I saw her face.

We had been with the others; it was Emily's birthday party. I could remember exactly how excited her face had been when Emily announced she was pregnant. The way she laughed as Quil and Emmery bickered. The way she felt when she leaned against me, allowing me to let my arms wrap around her.

Now she was gone. Replaced by a monster.

How would I explain to the others that we couldn't touch her. I knew they would argue. But despite my horror, I wouldn't let what had once been Bella be destroyed. I couldn't.

I saw movement by the edge of the door.

A small, heartbroken voice said, "I love you too Jacob."

And then I knew she was gone.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
